Typically, permanently connected hose connections for in-line fluid filters are formed by providing a rigid fluid flow tube which extends outwardly from each end of the filter element outer shell or housing. A cup-like retainer is attached to the flow tube adjacent each end and a hose is inserted over the flow tube and forced axially over the tube until its end rests against the bottom of the cup-like retainer and a portion of the inner surface of the cup-like member is adjacent a portion of the periphery of the hose. The annular wall of the cup-like retainer is then forced radially inwardly, i.e. crimped, causing the hose to be compressed between the internal surface of the retainer and the external surface of the flow tube. The hose is thereby mechanically secured to and sealingly engaged with the flow tube.
Typically, a separate seal is required between the filter element outer shell or housing and the flow tube at each end of the shell or housing.